A Crazy Adventure
by AgentEvanaCrystal4SHIELD
Summary: Lincoln and Skye were just doing what they normal do until they see something happening on top of Stark Tower. What will they do? Who will they encounter? Skye and Lincoln have their powers, they came from the mist. Skye and Lincoln were never a part of SHIELD or Avengers, they are just "normal" people in their mid-twenties. Doesn't exactly follow the time line but is pretty close.
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter**

AN: I do not own any thing Marvel except my ideas and characters. Have fun reading!

 _Skye's POV_

Lincoln and I were just hanging out outside when Lincoln look towards Stark Tower. I look at the tower to see what he was looking at and I saw something on the roof. We looked at each other and took off. We jump from roof to roof until we reach the Stark Tower. When we jump onto the tower we end up about mid-way up.

"What do you think is up their?" I ask Lincoln.

"I don't know, but I do know that I am going to beat you up there!" He replies.

"You wish." I say and we are near the top. We both hurry and we get there at the same time.

"Tie" we both say at the same time and laugh quietly. We hide behind a vent a peek at who and or what is on the roof. We see this machine and two people. One seems to be working on the machine and the other seems to be waiting for something, he is wearing some sort of weird outfit.

"Lincoln, neither of those people are Stark and don't look like any of his employees."

"I see that, who do think they-"Lincoln says before he gets interrupted.

"You might as well come out. Not many people can sneek up on me." One of the men say. Lincoln nods towards me. We both stand up.

"And who might you be?" I ask.

"I'm Loki from Asgard." Loki replies.

"Well I take that as a bad thing." Lincoln says and as he does Loki starts coming forward. We start backing up and I notice the scepter that he is holding. I look at Lincoln who is looking at it as well.

I lean over to Lincoln so only he can hear and say, "On my signal, you take out the machine and I will take him out." Lincoln nods.

"You know "Loki", I don't remember seeing you work here, so I am going to guess that you are here on bad intensions." I say.

"Correct, and what are you two going to do about it?" Loki replies.

"I don't know, stand here and look pretty. I think you are underestimating us. Lincoln, NOW!" I say, and as I do Lincoln fires electricity at the machine. I send a force at Loki who is sent back a few feet and falls.

"Tell me something Lincoln!" I say.

"It is too much energy, it can't be destroyed!" He replies. As he does Loki gets up and by the look he is giving us, he isn't happy. All of a sudden, he sends a pulse though his scepter. I counter it and neither of us is stronger than the other.

"Lincoln go! I can handle Loki." I say and all he is doing is looking at something that is headed toward the tower. I realize that it is Ironman and look over to Lincoln and yell, "Go Lincoln before I make you, I will be with you in a minute. The last thing I want is for us to end up on that stupid Index list." I look at Lincoln and nod. He starts to run off and I put all I have into this wave. It sends Loki over the edge of the building onto a lower level just before Ironman gets here. I take off running and follow Lincoln.

 _Tony's POV_

As I near the tower, I see two enhanced people fighting Loki on the roof.

Tony - Hey Cap, I think we have a third party.

Steve – Continue.

Tony – One male and one female. Both enhanced.

Nat – Now we have to deal with enhanced!

Steve- Are they friendly?

Tony- From the look of it yah, but I just think that they are allies. The male noticed and run off. It looked like he was trying to power down the portal opener and then ran off because the female told him to. Now the female seems to be holding Loki back and, well, it seems she just overpower him and sent him off the roof onto one of the lower levels. She is running after the male.

Nat- Sounds like allies but not friends.

Steve- Agreed. Stark, any update on Banner?

Tony- Nope, but Loki seems mad. I am going to go and say hi.

Clint- Lovely. Does says hi include having tea or shooting him repeatedly?

Tony- I don't know. How about I find out?


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter**

AN: I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update. I do not own anything Marvel. Feel free to review or PM me on any suggestions on the story, R+R, and Enjoy!

Skye's POV

While Lincoln and I are running on roofs and trying to get away from the Stark tower, a portal all of a sudden opens and these alien things start coming out. I realize that Lincoln has not noticed the portal and evasion.

"Lincoln, look up there!" I say.

"What is going on?" He says with a confused look.

"I am guessing that this is the work of Loki hence what he said earlier and the machine that was on top on the roof. Do you think we should help the Avengers or at least help the people evacuate?"

"You mean help the Avengers fight these things?"

"Yup."

"Well I think that no matter what I say that you are going to be your stubborn self and do it anyway, so yes, let's go kick some alien butt." At that we start to run off in the direction of the fight.

On our way there I say, "Hey Lincoln, promise me this, you will stay safe and not try to kill yourself."

"What would the fun in that be?" He says and I give him a look. "Okay, okay. I will try and be safe."

"One more thing, do you remember that thing we always did when we fought each other?"

"Yes, how could I ever forget?"

"Okay then, let's get started." And at that we arrive at the edge of the fight and it is not a pretty sight. We try to run deeper into the fight, while taking out a few of the aliens. We get stopped by a few police officers that are trying to evacuate the people. One of them grabs my arm and I try to get out of his grip but it doesn't work, he only tightens it. "Hey let go of me! We can help!"

"Yah sure and I can fly. You two are probably only 25 and there is an alien invasion going on so excuse me for trying to save your lives." The officer says. Then an alien comes up from behind him and I force it onto the ground, making it go unconcise or killing it. I don't know nor do I care. At the same time, Lincoln takes one out that was coming his way. The officer let me go and just stared at us.

"Well don't you have some saving to do or something?" I ask him. He stops staring and goes to help someone else out.

"Wow. That was something." Lincoln says while a few aliens come our way.

"For once you were right." I say while fighting off a few aliens. He gives me a look and I say, "Hey, you can't blame me, I'm right"

"Whatever. I think we got incoming" he says while this big alien worm is coming toward us and when I say big, I mean BIG!

"Looks like fun" I say sarcastically. "Are you ready for our move?"

"On 3?" I nod. "Okay, 1..." It gets closer. "2..." It's even closer. "3" And then it goes down. I distract it by shooting quacks at it. Then Lincoln finds a weak spot and electrocuted it while I gave the final blow. We high five.

"Impressive" I hear and turn to voice. It sounded like Loki's voice and guess who it was. Loki! This is going to be fun! (Sarcastic)

"It's nice to see you again. What do you want now?"

"Well you see I kinda lost my minions as I like to call them and I need some new ones that don't have an ark reactor as a heart."

"Wonderful, you need to take a right here, go straight for two blocks then take a left and you have arrived at your destination."

Lincoln whispers to me to that I can only here, "Isn't that where Stark tower is?"

I nod so that only he sees. "So if you don't mind we will be on our way. Have a good day. Come on Lincoln." I say and we start to run off. He doesn't follow and I see why. We are running directly into the fight.

"Finally. It's time for some fun." I give him a look. "Okay I will be careful. Just like I-hey isn't that Clint and is he using his bow and arrows?"

"Yes it is. What the hell is he doing here?"

"I don't know. Let's go find out."

"Okay. Mind giving us a lift."

"Why not." And he lifts us up into the air toward Clint who is on top of a building.

Clint's POV

As I am shooting the aliens I here though my com from Tony, "The enhanced are coming your way on your left. I am going to take them out for you."

I look to my left and is that-"Stark Stop! I will handle them."

"Whatever you say..." And the com goes off. They finish their way up here and Skye comes up and hugs me and I ask, "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same. We were just hanging out on one of the roofs near-"

"Tell me later. Right now we need your help. I need you two to go down and help the civilians and take out some aliens if you have to."

"Okay" They say at the same time and u still don't see how they do that. I think it is kind of weird and cute. "Wait, stay safe. Okay?"

"Okay, but I'm not making any promises." They say at the same time AGAIN!

"Whatever. Just go. We will talk later. I have a few friends I want you to meet. When this is over head to our spot. Okay?"

"Okay, see you soon. Bye." They say at the same time. It just doesn't get old nor does it stop.

"Bye." I say and they leave.

"No one attack the two kids they are friendly" I say into my com.

"Are you sure?" Stark ask.

"I'm sure. Just trust me. Even Nat know them."

"Romanoff?"

"We can trust them." She says. I can almost hear smirk a little and can tell that she is smiling. Then my com turns off telling me that the conversation is over.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter and again, I am very sorry about not uploading often. Tell me if you have any ideas and until next time.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter

AN: This story will be updated one every two or three weeks (maybe earlier if you are lucky) and I am thinking about doing another fanfiction but I am not sure. We will see. And sorry for the short chapters, I NEED IDEAS! I hope you like the chapter and remember to R+R!

Skye POV

We were fighting aliens and all of a sudden they all drop dead. We look at the portal and see a big explosion. I see Nat on the food of Stark tower closing the portal with a spear. At the last second Stark comes falling out of the portal. We help a few hurt citizens and start going to our meeting point. It has been a long time since we have seen Clint and Nat.

About 20 minutes later the Avenger group comes and they all look confused except Clint and Nat. Lincoln looks over at them too and I smirk.

"This is going to be good." I tell Lincoln. "Took you long enough."

They all look over at us and see Lincoln and I. Stark ask, "Who is that?" and pints at us. Clint and Nat just keep walking over to us and we hug them.

I sling my arm over Clint's shoulder and he says, "This is Lincoln and Skye. We have known them for a while but I didn't expect them to be here."

"Same could be said about you and Nat. And for one, I didn't think I would be doing this either when I woke up this morning. I was supposed to go to the computer store today and pick out a new computer." I say with a pout.

"Well all of these introductions and reunions are nice and everything but it doesn't explain how you take down these alien things." Stark says and Lincoln and I look at Nat. She shrugs and I look at Lincoln. He smiles.

"Okay. You asked for it." I say and Stark looks at us confused. I send my quakes at him and Lincoln sends electricity at him. Stark goes flying back about ten feet and he ends up on his back. I laugh while Lincoln is trying his hardest not to. I turn to Clint, who is laughing, and Nat, who is just smiling, and say, "Fury not happy, is he?"

"I don't know. But I don't think he is mad. At least you helped." Nat says.

"What about Coulson, how's he doing?" I ask and everyone is silent. Lincoln and I look around and everyone else is looking down. I realize why. He dead. "No, no, no, no, no! He can't be." I say and then it snaps on Lincoln.

"I sorry. It was my fault. I should of told you earlier that he passed but you know, we were fighting an alien army and everything." Clint says.

By the time he finishes I am crying and he makes me laugh at the end. Lincoln warps me in a hug and ask over my shoulder, "What do you mean it was your fault Clint?"

And before Clint can answer Nat says,"He blames himself for Coulson's death. It was actually Loki's fault but let's forget about that right now. Let's go eat some Shawarma. Stark, lead the way."

I let go of Lincoln and start walking. About half way there Tony asks me,"So are you and Sparky over there a thing?"

I laugh and say,"Us, a thing? In your dreams. He is like my brother and if you don't want to be fried then I suggest you don't call him Sparky when he's around. He doesn't like it very much. One of the agents figured that out the hard way."

AN: Hoped you liked the chapter and please give me any suggestions if you have any. Sorry again for the short chapter and thanks for reading!

Ba Bye!


	4. A really long Author's Note

**FIRST...THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PAGE, SO PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL. IT WOULD HELP A LOT! THANK YOU. YOU MAY CONTINUE READING!**

 **AN: Hi guys...don't be mad and bust out your Black Wifow and Agent May moves on me. I am SUPER sorry that I haven't posted in over a year! OVER A YEAR...CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! It also made me feel guilty and I am going to be (hopefully) posting a new chapter for this story and my other Marvel story. I just got done with all of my finals for this year and my graduation is next week so hopefully I will be posting more often. And thanks to anyone who has been with me from the start and reads this and continues to read my stories even though I am a horrible person for not updating for a YEAR! All the support I have gotten for this story is unbelievable. This story has 1,760 views the last time I checked. That is unbelievable! So, crossing my fingers that I get something out in the next week. (I might be posting a Pokémon story later in the month too). Have a great day/night. Thanks again for the support. (And have you seen the season finale for season 4 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. yet? It was amazing! (P.S. You have to stay for the final end scene for the season finale!)) Marvel is also having a new show called Inhumans coming out at the time that the 5th season of AoS would be coming out, and that pushes AoS season 5 to be premiering in December/January!**


End file.
